Anything Could Happen
by Clara-AVRIL
Summary: Aku mempunyai masa lalu tentangnya- aku tak membencinya.. hanya saja aku masih menyimpan rasa dan kenangan pahit yang dulu pernah terjadi!/"A-apa! emm maksud ku, boleh saja, tapi apa Neji-nii dan Paman Hiashi sudah tau?"/"K-kau!"/ CHAP 5 UPDATE! HURT..!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto

D:Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:SasuHina

Genre: Tragedy/ hurt

Aku terjebak dalam kegelapan..

Kegelapan yang membuatku tersesat ke lain arah..

Cinta, adalah anggur memabukkan yang akan membuat orang yang merasakan nya akan mabuk dalam rasa itu.

Cinta, adalah cahaya yang akan mengeluarkan ku dalam kegelapan yang mengurungku dari Waktu dan Tempat.

~Memisahkanku dari mu...~

chapter 1.

_Anything Could Happen_

Semilir angin musim gugur terasa menyejukkan bagiku.

Aku sekarang sedang duduk di bangku panjang, yg ada di taman dekat rumahku. Entah kenapa aku merasa tenang dengan susana ini, suasana musim gugur yang indah.

Dengan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi, daun-daun kering berwarna coklat kemerah-merahan gugur secara bergantian dari pohon yang menaungiku dar pantulan cahaya matahari senja yang berwarna oranye pekat.

Indah dan_ Syukur _

Hanya itu yang dapat ku gumamkan dalam benakku, tetapi di sisi lain... aku, malah tak bersyukur dengan apa yang pernah _**Kami-sama **_berikan padaku.

Cairan bening ,sebening kristal jatuh dari pelupuk mataku .

_Sedih..._

Itu yang selalu ku rasakan. aku menunduk dan mulai menangis dalam diam.

Tak ada yang tahu aku sedang menangis karena wajahku tertutupi oleh poni Indigo ku yang tebal.

ku rasakan suara tapak kaki seseorang mendekati ke arahku yang sedang duduk. "Hinata nee-chan?".seru seorang gadis kecil yang berumur beda 1 tahun dari umur ku sekarang.

Dengan segera ku hapus jejak air mata ku. "kenapa?'. tanya gadis kecil itu lagi.

"Huh..?". aku pun menjawab seada nya, akupun pura—pura bingung supaya gadis kecil ini tak bertanya lebih dari demikian.

"Sudahlah...aku tahu apa yang Hinata nee-chan pikirkan. Jadi jelaskanlah!". pinta gadis kecil yang bernama Hanabi ini. Hanabi adalah adik sepupuku, aku tinggal dengan nya untuk sementara waktu, Ayahnya pergi keluar negri selama 5 tahun, jadi yang sekarang ada di rumah hanya aku, Hanabi dan Neji-nii.

"A-apa m-maksud mu Hanabi?"

"Aku tau, Hinata-nee berbohong! Hinata-nee berbohong padaku supaya aku tidak bertanya tentang-".Akupun dengan cepat memotong pernyataan yang akan di lontarkan Hanabi.

"Sudahlah..aku mau masuk dulu.!".ku hindari perdebatan sepele antara kami berdua.

_**SKIP TIME**_

_**Pukul: 22.09**_

Dengan mata yang masih memancarkan aura tidak mengantuk, aku pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mengetik Novel buatanku.

Dengan jemari ku yang sudah ahli dalam mengetik tiap kata yang sudah tersedia di kepala ku, aku juga tak tau dari mana ide untuk mengarang Novel ini. mungkin karena _hoby._

"Belum tidur?".tanya kakak sepupuku- Neji-nii.

"Neji-nii bisa lihat sendiri..".jawabku santai dan arah pandangan ku yang tak berubah.

"Ooh..,Eemm..aku besok harus kaluar kota untuk urusan kerjaan. kau dan Hanabi tak apa kan ku tinggal berdua?" tanya Neji-nii.

"Lagi..? hmmm..ya sudah. aku dan Hanabi akan baik-baik saja.".jawabku

"Baguslah kalau begitu. oh ya, jangan tidur terlalu larut! nanti besok kesiangan bangunnya!".nasihat Neji-nii.

"Ya Boss..!"

_**Keesok kan harinya...**_

Jam dinding kamarku sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.23 pagi dan itu waktunya aku bersiap-siap berangkat ke 'Konoha High School'.

~~~OooOOoo~~~

Aku berjalan menuju kelas ku XII ,melewati lorong sekolah dengan sepi.

tak banyak yang ku temui di sana, yaahh...mungkin sebagian dari siswa dan siswi nya belum ada yang datang. ah! ya, ini kan baru jam 7.05 tentu saja sebagian dari mereka ada yang belum datang, munkin aku yang terlalu cepat pergi ke sekolah hari ini.

"Haii Hinata. selamat pagi! sudah datang rupanya? tumben pagi-pagi udah datang?" sapa seorang gadis yang sekelas denganku, rambutnya Bloonde berkepang kuda di tambah ciri khasnya –_Poni tiyle_- nya yang menambah kesan cantik di wajah nya, dan juga mata nya yang _Aquamarine_ itu selalu dapat menghiburku. dia itu adalah Ino, dia Sahabatku sejak aku masih duduk di bangku Konoha Junior school.

"A-ah. I-ino. p-pagi.!"sapa ku dengan lembut dan dengan senyuman.

"Hmm...kau lihat Sakura tidak?" tanya Ino dengan gaya garuk-garuk kepala.

"lho? b-bukannya S-sakura chan jam s-segini b-belum datang..?"

~Tuiiingg~

"Eh-? iya yah! aduh..bagaimana aku bisa lupa! ckckck..!aduh jangan-jangan ini tandanya aku mulai mengalami masa penua'an dini..!? TIIDAAAKK." teriak Ino dengan gaya selebay-lebay nya.

"Hmm..hihihhihi.." aku pun tertawa melihat tingkah aneh Ino yang selalu keluar apabila aku datang.

-0-

_**Stripped to the waist  
We fall into the river  
Cover your eyes  
So you don't know the secret  
I've been trying to hide  
We held our breath  
To see our names are written  
On the wreck of '86  
That was the year  
I knew the panic was over**_

_**Yes since we found out  
Since we found out  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could**_

Aku duduk manis di bangku panjang yang ada di taman dekat rumahku.

tak ada bedanya seperti kemarin-kemarin. bedanya hari ini aku membawa leptop kesayangan ku untuk melanjutkan cerita Novelku.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto

D:Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:SasuHina

Genre:Tragedy/Hurt (sedikit humor)

maaf yaa..baru update, dan sorry fic yg chapter 1 nya kependekkan soalnya buru-buru nge'bikin nyaa

oh ya, makasih yg udah nge'review fic ke'3 saya ini.!

salam kenal dan Terimakasih.

Warning!

![warung nasi kuning]!

Gaje, abal, typo(s), gak profesional, aneh dan sebagainya yg ada.

_Aku sudah mulai menemukan bayang-bayang pantulan cahaya itu.._

_sedikit lagi pastikan ku gapai..._

_tapi..._

_kenapa?_

_setelah ku sampai di ujung jalan sana, ku melihat banyak kabut yang menghalangi jalan keluar yang menuju ke arahmu..._

_mataku gelap seketika..._

_aku terasa buta sesaat._

_ku coba menutup mata sambil berjalan.._

_dingin..._

_sesak..._

_tetesan tiap air membasahi wajahku._

_setelah itu, kau tak lagi melihat ke arahku! _

_menengok untuk melihat keadaan ku pun tidak!_

_kau coba gantikan posisiku sekarang dengan yang baru..._

_dengan nyaa.._

_cahaya yang baru kau dapat._

_mengertikah kau? _

_aku, kamu, dan dia_

_sama-sama Punya Hati ..!_

chapter 2.

_Anything Could Happen_

Aku lagi-lagi menenangkan diri di Taman dekat Rumahku itu.

kalian pasti heran mengapa aku selalu datang ke sini tiap sore menjelang senja ? jawaban nya karena Tempat, waktu, dan semuanya yang ada di taman ini adalah sebuah kenang-kenangan yang bisa di bilang menjadi saksi kejadian 7 bulan yang lalu...

_**FlashBack: ON**_

Namaku Hinata, aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia di Bumi ini! yaa,,setidaknya untuk sekarang.

kalian tahu kenapa? karena Sasuke-kun mengajakku untuk ke Taman tempat kami Jadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Hinata. apa kau sudah siap ke Taman?" tanya pemuda berambut Raven dark dengan bola mata Onyx nya yang dingin.

"Ya, Sasuke-kunn.."

tak sampai 25 menit kami sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Emmm..Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Lebih baik kita putus, aku sudah punya kekasih yang lebiih baik dari pada kau!"

Aku yang mendengarnya pun langsung syhock berat –ga smpai serangan jantung loohh-

"A-apa? t-tapi kenapa?".

"Apa kau tidak dengar?! Aku sudah punya kekasih yang LEBIH BAIK dari pada kamu! cobalah menerima kenyataan Hinata?!" Nada Sasuke pun langsung meninggi, karna pertanyaan bodohku!.

"Baiklah...lebih baik b-begitu, ku hargai semua yang s-sudah Uchiha-san beri.!" ucapanku pun terasa kelu ku keluarkan dan nada bicaraku berubah dingin dan ku coba supaya tak terlihat lemah seperti sinetron-sinetron di tv.

"U-Uchiha san?" tanyanya mengulangi kalimat ku, yang tidak lagi memakai suffixs 'Kun' dalam nama nyaa!

"Hm? kenapa? ada yang salah Uchiha-san?" ku coba mempertahankan wajah datar ku, percuma aku berlinang air mata, toh Sasuke-kun tak kan kembali lagi pada ku. aku sangat hafal betul sifat buruk nya...hafal semua tentang nya.

"Hn. Aku pergi." sifat nya, wajahnya, auranya dan semua tentangnya berubah...berubah seperti saat dia belum mengenalku. aku benci saat dia seperti ini.!

BUSSSSHHHH...

Angin senja meniup rambut Indigoku dengan lembut, tapi hatiku tidak.

Aku rasanya ingin menghilang saat ini juga.!

Saat dimana detik-detik dia mengucapkan kata 'PERPISAHAN' yang berakibat membuat hati ku sakit, perih.

Aku ingin menangis, tapi menangis untuk apa? untuk menangisi perpisahan kami? tak ada gunanya. itu akan menghabisi energi dan air mataku saja! Aku Hyuuga Hinata, memang lemah! tapi mulai hari ini aku akan berusaha lebih tegas saat menentukan pasangan hidupku kelak!.

_**FlashBack: OFF**_

Tak terasa air mataku jatuh lagi.

tapi kenapa? kenapa baru sekarang aku menangis?

kenapa tidak saat Sasuke-kun pergi?

Mungkin karena Emosi aku seperti itu, mungkin karena Sakit yang berlebih ini.

My Heart

Cahaya mentari hari ini tak muncul seperti biasanya di gantikan dengan langit berwarna kelabu, entahlah akan ada apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Aku sarapan dengan lambat. mungkin karena tak nafsu makan.

"Hinata-nee?"

aku terlalu memikirkan masa lalu yang lama sekali.

sekali lagi Hanabi memanggilku. "Hinata-nee?"

Sakit,perihh...

"HINATA-NEEEEEEEEEEE...!" teriak Hanabi menghancurkan lamunan ku yang tak bermutu- BASI!

"E-eeh..! Ke-kenapa? k-kamu ini! teriak-teriak mulu."

"Hinata-nee juga yang salah! siapa suruh melamun di pagi hari?!"

Aku tak membalas lagi ucapan Hanabi. pikiranku hanya tertuju pada satu jalur, yaitu 'SASUKE' .

PUKUL: 12.08

"Oh ya Nee-chan, aku punya kenalan senpai. dia mau sekolah di sini. pindahan dari NewYork."

"Terus?"

"Dia gak punya tempat tinggal di sini, apa boleh dia menginap di sini?"

"Hmm."

"Dia Laki-laki kok.! jadi tenang saja!"

"A-APAAAAAAAAAAAAA..! K-kamu ini bagaimana sih? l-laki-laki kok, tenang aja?!"

"Loh.? pliesee donk Nee-chan..boleh yahh.."

"ya udah.. tapi Neji-nii dan paman Hiashi apa sudah tau?"

"Sudaahh donkkk... jadi tenang aja!"

"Huh? kapan k-kamu minta i-izin sama mereka?"

"kemarin malam, aku nelpon mereka. hehehe."

"Dasar! jadi kapan senpai-mu menginap?"

"Besok siang dia ke sini kok.!"

"W-Wadduuuhhhhhhhhhhh..! a-aku belum b-beres-beres..!"

"Hahahahahahaaa..."

"H-hei, apa yang kau tertawakan?hah?!" Kataku pura-pura galak.

"Nee-chan – Nee-chan... dia kan bukan tamu istimewa, jadi santai aja!"

"Hmmm..memang dia b-bukan tamu spesial, t-tapikan dia tetap orang asing. kan m-malu kalau dia m-melihat rumah kita berantakan."

"Yahh, terserah Nee-chan sajalah. aku mau tidur siang dulu!"  
"Huuu...ke-kebiasaan!"

aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, 'siapa Senpai yang di maksud Hanabi itu. apa Konohamaru? ah, mana mungkin! dia kan sekelas dengan Hanabi! apa...ahh itu lebih tak mungkin lagi.!'

Keesok kan Harinya...

tepat pada jam yang di tentukan Hanabi Senpai yang di maksud Hanabi akan datang dengan tepat waktu.

"Heeii..m-mana orangnya?" tanyaku sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Belumm..sabar dikit napa?!"

"Haahh..b-buang-buang w-waktu aja. a-aku mau ke kamar du-dulu ya."

Baru saja aku beranjak dari tempat ku berdiri Hanabi memanggilku dengan tergesa.

"Nee-chaaaaaaaaannnn..! itu diaaaaaaaa..!"

"hah mana si..h"

Senpai yang di tunjuk Hanabi itu berjalan mendekati tempat kami berdiri,

mulai dekat...

semakin dekatt...

dann...

BBBBBRRRRRRRRRUUUUUKKKK...

Dia jatuh tersandung batu –nista- itu.! nasib-nasib...

kacian deh luu...

aku tertawa kecil 'Hiihihihihihiii..sok k-keren sih lu.!' dalam hati aku tertawa.

setelah itu, yang di tertawakan hanya menatapku dengan tatapan 'ape lu ketawa-ketawa? empang lucu?'

Aku yang melihat kejadian itu langsung panik tak karuan. ingin menolong, tapi takut karena takut di beri DeathGlere sama empunya.

"Hahahahaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhaha hahaaa..." Hanabi tertawa puas sambil guling-guling ala tringgiling –oke, lupakan!-.

"Husshh..Hanabi, k-kasian dia!" padahal aku juga ketawa.

Senpai itupun berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk baju nya yang berwarna dark.

dia berjalan menuju tempat kami berdiri.

"Hmm..Salam Kenal." dia menunduk memberikan hormat.

Aku terkejut bukan main, karna melihat wajahnya.. wajahnya..tatapan itu.. mirip ...dengann...

Tukul Arwanaa... !

_**-oke, back to story-**_

tatapan itu..mirip dengann...

"Nee-chan?" Hanabi menyadarkanku.

"E-eh ,sa-salam k-kenal j-juga." balasku dengan senyuman aneh.

"Hn." hanya itu? Dingin sekali diaa...

"A-apa k-kamu.."

To Be Contiuned...

Pesan: Haii,,saya orang baru di fanfic SasuHina ini. tapi suka ama SasuHina udah lama lohh..hehehe...maaf banget cerita nya gak bisa membuat kalian terhibur atau kurang memuaskan. saya akan terus belajar. dan saya ingin minta tolong pada kalian yang udah Senpai, tolong donkk ajari saya tentang bikin fic yg sempurna! saya serius dengan hoby baru saya inii..!

RnR..?

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto

D:Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing:SasuHina

Genre:Tragedy/Hurt

Warning!

![warung nasi kuning]!

Gaje, abal, typo(s), gak profesional, aneh dan sebagainya yg ada.

Kita bertemu lagi...

aku sangat mengenali rupamu,sifatmu, dan lainnya tentangmu.

tapi kau...

Entahlah..aku tak yakin kau masih kenal denganku?

Jika kau marah atau bersyukur karna Tuhan mempertemukan kita lagi,

Tolong...

untuk yang terakhir kali nya.

Menjauhlah dari Hidupku!

aku tak merasa perlu dendam dengan mu

karna itu sangat kekanak-kanakan sekali bagiku.

Sebaiknya kita tak usah bertegur sapa...

itulah yang terbaik.

chapter 3

_Anything Could Happen_

tatapan itu..mirip dengann...

"Nee-chan?" Hanabi menyadarkanku.

"E-eh ,sa-salam k-kenal j-juga." balasku dengan senyuman aneh.

"Hn." hanya itu? Dingin sekali diaa...

"A-apa k-kamu.."

' mungkin sih, dia Sasuke? pasti aku hanya beranggapan saja!' ujarku dalam hati.

walau hati ini sudah ku yakinkan bahwa itu bukan kau, tapi...tetap saja

tetap saja...kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu mengingatkanku pada wajahmu,sifatmu, dan ucapan mu waktu itu.

"Hm?". Senpai –Kenalan Hanabi- itu heran dengan pertanyaan ku yang menggantung.

"A-ah..Tak apa. A-ayo m-masuk.".aku pun dengan senyum yang mengambang di bibirku mempersilahkan dia masuk.

_**7 hari setelah itu..**_

_**Pukul: 21.39**_

Aku yang masih berjaga karena belum mengantuk akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminum segelas susu coklat hangat dan makanan ringan ,yang sepertinya sangat enak di makan larut malam.

aku berjalan menuju dapur, sesampai di dapur ku buka Kulkas berwarna silver dengan merek yang bertulisan dari Jepang.

"Hmmm..ada tidak yaa, makanan yang bisa di makan?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Tak ku sadari ada seorang pemuda Raven dengan mata onyx nya menatap aneh ke arah ku. "Aneh!" ucapnya datar dengan senyum yang meremehkan.

Aku yang terkejut dengan kehadirannya, dengan cepat menutup pintu Kulkas yang tadi ku buka.

"A-ah, k-kau? s-sedang a-apa k-kau?" bodohnya aku mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh + aneh yang makin membuat raut wajahnya meremehkanku, tentu saja dia di dapurku dia kan tinggal di sini. mungkin dia juga sedang mencari makanan tengah malam atau mendengar suara aneh yang ku timbulkan, Entahlah?.

"Aku? sama sepertimu. mencari makanan tengah malam."

Aku melongo untuk seketika. baru pertama kali aku mendengar dia mengucapkan kata yang lumayan panjang, biasanya hanya kata 'Hn', 'Hm' atau yang paling panjang adalah 'Salam Kenal' dan ini yang keempat.

"O-ooh.." aku hanya dapat ber'oh' ria karena tak ada jawaban yang lain.

"Kau, Hinata kan?" tanya pemuda berambut Raven itu.

"E-eh? dari-" ucapan ku di potongnya.

"Dari Hanabi."

"Emm.." ku pikir dia lah pemuda yang selama ini masih ku –Harapkan-, walau sering membuat hariku semakin buruk.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

_**DEEGG...**_

_Rasa itu.. muncul lagi.._

"E-eh? B-belum..emm..maksudku t-tidak a-ada." aku benci saat-saat seperti ini. wajah ku mulai merona, aku lupa sejak kapan terakhir kali aku mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipi ku?.

Ah ya! sejak aku ... sudahlah! aku lelah memikirkan nya.

"Bagus!" serunya.

diapun pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih mencerna kata-katanya barusan.

_**~~Tuuuinngg~~**_

Hey! apa maksud nya itu? apa dia mendo'akan aku supaya tidak punya pasangan hidup?! Menyebalkan!

'Aneh.' hanya itu yang dapat ku ucapkan untuk membalas ucapannya.

oh ya, aku pun sampai sekarang tak tau nama nya, apa berharga sekali sebuah nama seorang pemuda pindahan dari NewYork itu? yang jelas aku tak mau tau Tentang Cowo Aneh Ituu!

Hari demi hari,

aku tak tau akan jadi apa rasa ini? dan akan berakhir seperti apa perasaan ku ini?

tapi ya sudahlah..aku tak mau terlalu memikirkannya.

~~WwwWWww~~

_**After the war we said we'd fight together  
I guess we thought that's just what humans do  
Letting darkness grow  
As if we need its palette and we need its colour  
But now I've seen it through  
And now I know the truth**_

That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could...

Hari ini adalah hari Ulang Tahunku, tapi...tak ada yang spesial di hari kelahiranku ini. emm..mungkin semuanya sibuk.

derap langkah kaki seseorang menuju ke arahku dan dia sekarang duduk di bangku yang juga sekarang ku duduki. "E-eh?"

"Kau...Hari ini ulang tahunmu kan?" tanya pemuda berambut pantat bebek itu.

"D-dari ma-." Lagi...dia memotong ucapanku, sok tau sekali dia!

"Dari Hanabi." dan Lagi..dia tau tentangku dari Hanabi, apa Hanabi yang curhat abis-abisan sama dia tentang aku atau...dia yang bertanya? ah! mana mungkin!.

"Na-namamu? emm..maksudku, k-kita s-sudah l-lama s-saling mengenal t-tapi...a-aku tak tau na-namamu." entah kenapa perasaan Kepo ku muncul lagi.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Aku yang mendengar namanya pun langsung terbelalak, aku kaget bukan main, 'd-dia..Sasuke' tanyaku dalam hati.

Berbulan-bulan aku mencoba menghilangkan rasa ini...

tetapi selalu saja berujung kembali ke awal aku memiliki rasa yang ingin ku hilangkan ini, ingin ku enyahkan ini!.

"Hei..kenapa" tanya Sasuke.

"Emm..Tak a-apa. oh ya, a-aku h-harus pergi. ada yang i-ingin ku kerjakan." aku berusaha menahan tangisku supaya dia tak tau apa yang ku rasa kan sekarang.

baru saja aku berbalik menuju pulang, tangan kekar nya menahan tangan mungilku. dia menahan aku supaya tak pergi darinya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Huh? a-apa m-maksud mu?"

"Kau mencoba menghindari aku kan? tolong Hinata, lupakan masa lalu kita!" _**`Deja Vu`**_ dia benar. dan dia juga ingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Ma-masa l-lalu?" tanyaku pura-pura bodoh.

"Iya, itu hanya kesalah pahaman. biarkan aku menjelaskan padamu."

"Uchiha-san tolong.! Aku s-sudah m-melupakan semuanya dan juga kesalahanmu! a-aku...a-a-aku...hiks.." dia memelukku, dan aku menangis dalam pelukan nya..hangat. walaupun begitu aku tetap merasa tersiksa dengan keadaan kami sekarang. sakit,perih.

"_**Lebih baik kita putus, aku sudah punya kekasih yang lebiih baik dari pada kau!"**_

Ucapan itu...

"_**Apa kau tidak dengar?! Aku sudah punya kekasih yang LEBIH BAIK dari pada kamu! cobalah menerima kenyataan Hinata?!"**_

Ucapan itu lagi...

Refleks aku melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, Sasuke pun hanya menatap lirih ke arah ku.

"Hinata.." panggilnya.

"Maaf Uchiha-san. T-tapi a-aku b-bukan yang t-terbaik u-untukmu!" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tadi, aku segera pergi dari Taman Kenangan itu.

**Sasuke POV:**

'Hinata...Sejahat itukah aku bagimu? sebrengsek itukah aku untukmu? Seburuk itukah aku untuk mu?' aku meremas rambut ku dengan perasaan frustasi,kecewa,sedih, dan merasa bersalah...

"HINATAAA..!" aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya untuk meluapkan emosiku.

**Hinata POV:**

'Maaf'

_**To Be Contiuned...**_

Haaiiiii...Semuaaaaaaaaaaa

hehehe..gimana? tau gak sekarang jalan cerita and alasan Hinata sedih mulu? nah..di chap selanjutnya saat-saat di mana Hinata mencoba membenci Sasuke :o

baca terus yaa,, fic SasuHina 'Anything Could Happen'

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.. bila gak mau ya udh ga apa-apa. dan jangan sungkan menegur kesalahan yang ada di fic saya ini. ga dilarang kok! ;-)

pliese RnR? Or No?

up to you.


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO

D:Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuHina

Genre: tragedy/ Hurt –Campur Humor-

wkwkwkwk..hhohoho~hahahaha~hihihihihihi~hehehehe..huahhihuhoha..

udah ah! ketawa mulu.!

ini fic saya

SELAMAT MEMBACA

Warning!

!{Warung Nasi Kuning}!

Gaje, abal, OOC, Typo(S), dll.

jarak diantara kita semakin jauh...

bahkan menciptakan lubang yang sanagat dalam di hatimu.

maafkan aku Hime..

Chapter 4

_**Anything Could Happen**_

Musim gugur kali ini sangat berbeda dengan musim gugur sebelumnya...

Sangat berbeda, bedanya musim gugur kali ini ku lalui sendirian...tanpa keluarga, tanpa seseorang yang berharga.

Semenjak kejadian kemarin, aku tidak datang lagi ke Taman Kenangan itu. tidak akan lagi..! aku sekarang mengubah tempat ke sukaan ku di dalam kamar, karena menurutku hanya tempat ini lah tidak ada yang berani mengusik ku!

aku merasa jenuh dengan posisi ku sekarang . 'huufftt, jalan-jalan dulu ah..' pikirku, karena aku bosan di kamar terus seharian ini.

_**KRRRIIEETT...**_

Pintu kamarku yang ku buka berbunyi sedikit berdecit, CK! akibat bunyi itu pemuda berambut raven menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan kamarku, Gawat!

"Emm..Hinata." panggilnya. dengan buru-buru aku menutup lagi pintu kamarku, aku memang terjebak di sini. aku lupa kalau dia ada di rumah ini! 'ceroboh sekali kau Hinata' umpatku dalam hati

_**TOK, TOK, TOK, TOK...**_

"Si-siapa?" tanyaku dengan gugup.

"Nee-chan, aku Hanabi. bisa kita bicara?"

'Ah! ternyata Hanabi-chan'. "B-baiklah.." jawab ku.

kemudian ku buka pintu kamarku dan menampakkan Gadis kecil bermata Amystis hampir mirip dengan mata ku.

"A-ada a-apa?" perasaan ku tidak enak dengan apa yang akan Hanabi bilang kepadaku.

"Hmmm..Nee-chan, aku akan menginap di rumah temanku, jadi...kau dan Sasuke-nii akan menjaga rumah yaakk..!"

"A-APA?! TI-TIDAKKKK MAUUU...!" Entah keberanian dari mana aku bisa berteriak menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Hanabi. dan kalian harus ingat. Baru pertama kali aku menolak permintaan Hanabi ditambah aku membentaknya seperti sekarang.

"Tapi Nee-chan..."  
"S-suruh saja t-temanmu menginap di s-sini.!" ucapku dengan tegas.

"Nah, itu masalahnya.. orangtua nya pergi ke Luar Negri, jadi aku yang harus menemaninya di rumah...pliesee Nee-chan.."

Kami-sama apa yang harus ku katakan pada Hanabi untuk memberi pengertian padanya, 'Aku tidak mau tinggal berdua dengan Pantat AYAM ITU TAUUU!' Seandainya aku bisa mengucappkan kalimat itu. tapi ketahuilah keberanian seorang Hinata tidak sampai segitu.! 'Ok Hinata cobalah positif thinking!' seruku dalam hati.

"Emmm.." aku masih dalam proses menimbang-nimbang kata-kata Hanabi tadi.

"Plieesssee...!" Oh Kami-sama aku paling tak bisa melihat seseorang memelas dengan wajah seperti itu.

"B-baik lah ta-" belum selesai aku mengatakan sesuatu Hanabi berteriak riang gembira karena permintaannya ku penuhi.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS SSSSSSSS...! Nee-chan baik deh.. byee aku peergi!" dan sialnya dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sejak awal dan langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja.

_**SSSSSSHHHHH...**_

Angin kekosongan pun makin terasa di rumah ini. biasanya jika aku sendirian di rumah aku tak setakut ini tapi...karena ada orang itu aku jadi...Waspada!.

"Hinata? mana Hanabi?" tanya seorang pemuda Raven dengan onyx nya yang 'Sok' ramah padaku. 'Heh, sok ramah padaku? itupun tak akan mengubah pendirianku untuk membencimu!' ucapku dalam hati.

tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya aku pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Sahabatku. –Ino & Sakura-

Ku kirim sebuah E-mail ke pada Ino-chan.

~To: Ino-chan

~From:Hinata

'Ino-chan apa kau ada acara sekarang?'

Send!

tak sampai 5 menit sudah mendapat balasan dari Ino.

~To: Hinata-chan

~From: Ino

'Tidak, kecuali shopping dengan Sakura, memang kenapa?'

Ku balas E-mail dari Ino-chan.

~To:Ino-chan

~From: Hinata

'Ooh..boleh aku ikut?aku sendirian di rumah '

Send!

~To:Hinata-chan

~From: Ino

'Boleh! kita bertemu di rumah Sakura yaaakk..! ;-0'

Setelah mendapat balasan dari Ino yang menunjukkan bertemu di rumah Sakura, aku pun siap-siap mandi, kemudian memakai baju ungu Lavender bermotif polkadot biru muda.

setelah di pastikan sudah siap aku membuka pintu kamarku. 'hahh..lega, ternyata dia tidak ada! baguslah dengan begitu aku...hei, jika aku meninggalkan rumah ini dengan nya nanti dia bisa mencuri barang-barang yang ada di rumah ini!' pikiran negatif pun langsung menghantui pikiran ku, tapi mana mungkin Sasuke melakukan itu. -dasar Hinata-

_**Now You're gone, Now You're gone**_

_**There you go, there you go**_

_**Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back..**_

Setelah selesai shopping dengan Ino & Sakura, aku memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. huuftft...melelahkan juga seharian berkelliling hanya untuk memilih baju yang belum tentu kita beli.!

'Dia ...sedang apa yah?' aku tersentak karena aku sempat-sempatnya memikirkan si Pantat ayam itu.!

_**I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad**_

I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly...

Aku bingung, Seharian ini aku tak melihat Sasuke, kira-kira kemana dia? biasanya dia selalu menguntit ku, tiba-tiba pikiran negatif dan perasaan bersalah mulai menyeruak di hatiku. entah..perasaan bersalah atau...Khawatir.

Ku berusaha mencarinya di beberapa sisi tempat di rumah Paman Hiashi ini, karena rumahnya yang cukup luas menyulitkanku mencari sesosok yang sejak tadi tak ku lihat batang hidungnya.

'_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now...'

Suara itu...

Nyanyian ituu...

'Ah! suara itu berasal darimana?' pikirku.

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you...**_

Ku cari sumber dari nyanyian itu...

Semakin jelas...

dan suara itu berasal dari Taman belakang tempat biasanya aku,Neji-nii dan Hanabi menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Ku dekati sumber itu, dan ternyata berasal dari pemuda berambut Raven berwarna Dark dan bermata Onyx kelam sedang bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi.

Dia sangat menghayati lagu yang dinyanyikan nya.

Sangat indah...

Akupun teringat akan masa lalu kami berdua saat itu..

_**FLASHBACK: ON**_

"Sasuke-kun s-suka l-lagu apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut Indigo terurai, dan bermata Lavender yang menenangkan.

"Kau?" tanya pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke itu.

"Lho? k-kok t-tanya b-balik? a-aku kan bertanya p-pada Sasuke-kun." gadis indigo itupun mengerucutkan bibir nya kesal dan menggembungkan pipi chuby nya.

"Hn? aku suka lagu yang kamu suka Hime." pemuda berambut Raven itu mengacak pelan rambut indigo gadis itu.

"Hmm..kalau begitu, a-aku s-suka lagu When you're gone dari Avril Lavigne."

"Kenapa? bukankah lagu itu berarti mengingat perpisahannya?"

"K-karena , aku s-selalu memikirkanmu, d-dan jika k-kita berpisah a-aku ingin kita s-saling mengingat s-satu sama lain dan memperbaiki h-hubungan kita!"

Pemuda itupun tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

_**FLASHBACK: OFF**_

Tak terasa tetesan bening jatuh dari mata Lavenderku.

kenapa? aku menyukai lagu itu! aku, aku...

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya nya dengan wajah datarnya.

"A-ah...a-ano..a-aku.." karena bosan menunggu alasan dari Hinata, Sasuke pun menyuruh Hinata duduk di samping nya dengan memberi isyarat menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk bangku taman belakang tersebut.

"Duduklah."

"Ma-maaf Uchiha-san a-aku h-harus-"

"Berhentilah beralasan yang aneh-aneh!" perintah Prince Ice ini.

"Dan, Hinata bisakah kau menggunakan nama panggilan waktu dulu kau memanggilku?" sambung Prince Ice itu lagi.

"H-huh?" sungguh kali ini Sasuke gemas dengan Hinata, karena tingkah nya yang polos entah itu sengaja atau tak sengaja.

"Maksudku panggil aku dengan nama 'SASUKE-KUN', oke?" sebuah seringai Devil Sasuke muncul lagi karena melihat respon Hinata yang mengangguk setuju.

"Hinata." panggilnya.

"A-ada apa S-sasuke-kun?" jawabnya dengan lemah lembut.

"Apa kau sudah melupakanku?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati, yahh...mungkin Sasuke takut kehilangan Hinata –lho? bukannya dia yang mutusin Hinata?-

"E-entahlah.." Sepertinya Hinata enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang menjurus ke masa lalu nya bersama Sasuke.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan alasan aku memutuskan mu. sebenarnya aku-" belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya, sudah duluan Hinata memotong ucapannya.

"M-maaf Uchi-Err... maksudku Sa-sasuke-kun, aku su-sudah memafkanmu. dan aku sudah melupakan kejadian 7 bulan yang l-lalu.!" Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindar setiap aku ingin menjelaskan yang membuat kau salah paham?! Jujur Hime, aku masih mencintaimu.! aku tau kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku.!" Sasuke menatap belakang Hinata sendu.

"K-kau terlalu p-percaya d-diri Sasuke-kun. aku yang dulu b-bukan l-lah yang sekarang!" setelah mengeluarkan kalimat itu, Hinata masuk ke dalam Rumah.

"Kenapa...?" gumam Sasuke lirih.

'Aku seorang Uchiha, Tapi kenapa karena wanita yang ku cinta aku lemah!? Shit!' Sasuke menjambak Rambut Ravennya frustasi.

_**Keesokkan Hari nyaa...**_

Sudah 2 bulan Sasuke tinggal di rumah Paman Hinata, tapi hubungan mereka masih saja tetap merenggang malah makin buruk akibat pertengkaran Hinata dan Sasuke waktu di Taman belakang saat itu.

"Hanabi, Nee-chan Berangkat dulu yahh..byee,.."  
"Byee Nee-chan. Hati-hati!"  
setelah Hinata sudah pergi. Neji datang menghampiri Hanabi.

"Hei, bagaimana mereka berdua?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?! mereka makin memburuk saja tiap hari!" jawab Hanabi sambil memasukkan kotak bekalnya ke dalam tas nya.

"Ya ampunn! Ku kira Hinata akan jatuh pada Sasuke lagi..ternyata..tidak!" ucap Neji sambil meminum Tehnya.

"Huuu..Dasar, Neji-nii sih gak tau rasanya Sakit!"

"Heeh, apanya yang gak tau sakit?! gini-gini berpengalaman tau!"

"Lah? berpengalaman sakit apa'an? sakit hati?"

"Bukan. ! berpengalaman Sakit Gigi..!"

"Yeee...kira'in situ udah pernah pacaran."

"hehehehe..gak ada yang mau sih?!" (Bagi penggemar Neji. kalo ada yang mau ama neji hubungi aja nomor di samping ini: 090912345xxx –hahaha promosi!)

ohya, setelah kejadian pertengakaran Hianata dan Sasuke, Gak lama setelah itu Neji datang dari bekerjanya di luar kota.

_**Di Sekolah... KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL...**_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...Sasuke-kuuuuuunn,..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...PRINCE ICE DATAAANGGG!"

"OMG... CUCHHOOO DEH BOO...SASUKEEE-KUUNN..uuumuaacchhh.. iiicchhh Membahana BAADAAIII .. !." Tau gak siapa yang bilang gitu? mau tau? itu adalah Orichimaru-sensei, dia itu sebenarnya guru yang paling 'REMPONG" dehh.. ama namanya Sasuke. setiap Sasuke datang dia selalu ikut gerombolan Fans Fanatik Sasuke, Untuk menyambut si PRINCE ICE KHS.

(For : Orichimaru

"Sorry ye, gue di sini bikin lu kaya Panci. eh salah maksudnya Banci" (-_-")

To: Clara-chan

"Iyee.. gak apa-apa. udah biasa, empang kalo dirumah saya juga suka gitu..!")

-BACK TO STORY-

"BERISIK!" Dengan satu bentakan dari Sasuke mampu membuat satu Sekolah Hening~

Krikk..Kriikk..Kriikk...

semua orang termasuk Fans Fanatik Sasuke menatap bingung,kagum, terkejut, dan sebagainya ke arah Sasuke.

'Kami-sama kenapa harus jadi repot gini sih!'

To Be Contiuned...

Pesan: Haii...Buat yg udah ng'review Makasih banyak yahhh...berkat kalian saya jadi SEMANGAT buat nyelesain Fic ini!

Aori Yuu : Thank's udh ngasih saran.

Lily Purple Lily: Salam kenal juga..apa ceritanya udah jelas? thanks

Dreamer Ladies: Siiiippp...betul banget! thanks udh review

Hasegawa Michiyo Gled: Apa udah jelas ceritanya? Thanks udh mau review.

uchiga: Salam kenal juga..! apa udh tau Siapa Senpainya Hanabi? hehe..thanks ya..udh review.

azzahra: salam kenal jga..udah tau? hehehe...

Lily Purple Lily: Ya donkk..ada alasan nya. tapi Hina-chan gak mau dengerin sihh..jadi ribet deh!

flowers lavender: SIIPP...Ini udh update!

BlueSapphire-Marine: Siiippp...mkasih saran nya yahh..itu sanggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt t membantu!

Your Fans: Ya donk..gak akan kapok kok! hehehe...


	5. Chapter 5

NARUTO

D:Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuHina

Genre: tragedy/ Hurt –Campur Humor-

SELAMAT MEMBACA

Warning!

!{Warung Nasi Kuning}!

Gaje, abal, OOC, Typo(S), dll.

chapter 5

Anything Could Happen

-BACK TO STORY-

"BERISIK!" Dengan satu bentakan dari Sasuke mampu membuat satu Sekolah Hening~

_**Krikk..Kriikk..Kriikk...**_

Semua orang termasuk Fans Fanatik Sasuke menatap bingung,kagum, terkejut, dan sebagainya ke arah Sasuke.

'_Kami-sama kenapa harus jadi repot gini sih!'_

_**FlashBack: ON**_

Seorang gadis berambut Indigo berjalan menuju atap sekolah untuk memakan bekalnya.

_**TAP**_

_**TAP**_

_**TAP**_

_**KRIIETTT...**_

Di buka nya pintu yang menghubungkan ke atap sekolah.

Matanya terbelalak kaget, gadis bersurai Indigo itu nyaris memekik karena melihat orang yang paling ingin di hindarinya saat ini. Sasuke, ya. dia melihat Sasuke menatapnya intens.

"M-maaf.." setelah berucap begitu Hinata berbalik ingin keluar tapi ada tangan kekar yang menangkap tangan mungilnya_. 'Oh tidak!'_ teriak nya dalam hati.

"Hinata..bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" tawarnya dengan lembut dan penuh hati-hati. tapi bagi Hinata itu menjijikan, kenapa di saat Sasuke mengucapkan kata putus dia tidak lembut dan tidak berusaha menjaga perasaan Hinata? heh, pintar sekali dia akting.

"L-lepaskan!" bentak Hinata pelan.

"Tidak!" Sasuke mengencangkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"A-auuww." Hinata meringis kesakitan karena pegangan Sasuke yang sangat kasar itu.

"Maaf Hinata. tapi aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu. ku mohon!"

"..."

"Hinata! jujur aku masih mencintaimu..sangat..apa kau juga sama sepertiku?"

"..."

"Hinata jawab aku!"

"Tidak." jawab Hinata datar.

"..." Sasuke diam membatu karena jawaban Hinata yang tidak sesuai harapan nya.

"M-maaf. tapi kau t-tak usah r-repot-repot menjelaskan hal yang tak p-penting itu p-padaku."

"..." Sasuke diam lagi.

"Permisi." setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang bergeming. ketahuilah, Hinata berbohong dengan perasaannya. dia masih mencintai Sasuke, hingga saat ini.

"Hime...kau salah paham!"

"ARRRGGHHH...! Bodohnya aku! kenapa ku lepaskan dia tadi?!"

"Aku harus mengejarnya! dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi."

Sasukepun berlari mengejar Hinata dan melewati lorong –NERAKA- bagi Sasuke, karena di sana banyak Fans Gila Sasuke.

_**FLASHBACK: OFF**_

Dan disinilah sekarang Sasuke berada, dia menginjakkan kaki nya di ujung lorong –NERAKA- baginya itu. _'Hinata? dimana dia?'_ batin Sasuke.

"Hiks,hiks,hiks,..A-aku..hiks,hiks.." tangis seseorang yang berada di Taman belakang sekolah yang memang terhubung dengan lorong sekolah KHS.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke pelan.

Ketika Sasuke hampir mendekati Hinata yang menangis, Sasuke menghentikkan langkah nya ketika dia mendengar suara laki-laki.

"Hinata ,..aku memang tak mengerti permasalahanmu dengan si Teme, tapi cobalah mengerti dia dan dengarkan penjelasannya. mungkin ada yang ingin di sampaikan si Teme."

"T-tapi Na-naruto-kun hiks,hiks..A-aku t-terlanjur s-sakit.." lirih Hinata.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung merasa jengkel dan merasa bersalah. karena muak melihat mereka berdua yang seperti orang pacaran, langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Iyaa Hinata aku mengerti. aku dan Ino-chan juga suka kami mencoba saling mengerti satu sama lain."

"Huh? Ino-san dan Naruto-kun...p-a-c-a-r-a-n?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Hehehehehee..iya iyalah..masa Hinata-chan nggak tau." Naruto dengan innocent pun mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"O-ohh.." Hinata pun hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban sahabat nya itu.

'_Aku harus minta maaf dan mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke-kun!'_

_**SEPULANG SEKOLAH...**_

Gadis bersurai indigo tampak bingung mencari seseorang yang hampir setiap harinya mengejar dirinya.

Tapi kali ini kemana dia? Aneh rasanya jika orang itu tidak ada di samping Hinata.

'_Sasuke-kun...maaf'_ batin Hinata.

Tak berapa lama Hinata menunggu, muncul lah orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Hinata, tapi...

"S-sasuke...-kun." Hinata terdiam di tempat karena kaget melihat reaksi sang bungsu Uchiha ini. Sasuke dengan santainya melewati Hinata yang kaget dengan tingkah nya yang seperti tidak mengenal Hinata.

'_Ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun?' _batin Hinata_. 'mungkin dia kecewa dengan sikapku tadi. baiklah ini memang salahku, biar nanti di rumah saja aku yang minta maaf.'_

_**~Sesampainya di rumah~**_

"Tadaima.." ucap Hinata dengan lesu. yaa..kalian pasti tau apa sebabnya.

"Eh, Ne-chan udah pulang!" sambut Hanabi.

"Eemm...Hanabi, kenapa sepi? Sasuke-kun dan Neji-nii mana?"

"Eh-? etto.." Hanabi panik karena Hinata sepertinya menyadari Hal yang ingin di sembunyikan Hanabi.

"Hanabi? a-apa...Sasuke-kun..."

"Iya Ne-chan, Sasuke-nii sudah berangkat ke bandara dengan Neji-nii yang mengantarkannya."

Hanabi menarik nafas berat dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Katanya Sasuke-nii, alasan dia mutusin Ne-chan karena Sasuke-nii ...punya penyakit Kanker Darah. dia tidak ingin Ne-chan tau soal ini karena nanti Ne-chan akan khawatir dengan keadaannya."

"A-apa? dan k-kenapa dia menghilang selama k-kami berpisah?"

"Dia pergi ke NewYork untuk mendapatkan perawatan khusus di sana karena Kanker Darahnya yang lumayan membahayakan dan dapat...membunuhnya kapan saja." Hanabi sesak.

'_Pantas Sasuke-kun wajahnya selalu pucat seperti orang anemia. dan oh ya waktu di taman belakang aku pernah melihat Sasuke-kun mengusap darah yang mengalir di hidungnya..!'_

"Hanabi, Ne-chan pamit. Ne-chan i-ingin m-menyusul Sasuke-kun..!"

"Baiklah Ne-chan. aku selalu mendukung Ne-chan.!"

Setelah berpamitan dengan Hanabi, dia berlari keluar rumahnya untuk mencari taksi.

**~~DI BANDARA~~**

_**HINATA POV:**_

"Sasuke-kun..hiks,hiks..maafkan aku." lirih Hinata sambil mencari si pemilik mata Onyx kelam yang paling di cintainya itu.

'_Sasuke-kunn.. kamu di mana? aku ingin bertemu dengan mu saat ini juga!' _batinnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

Sambil menunduk di terus menangis dan berjalan tanpa sadar di depannya ada seorang pria menatapnya heran.

_**BBBBBRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKK**_

"A-aaww.." pekik Hinata.

"Makanya jalan pakai mata.!" seru pria itu dengan seringainya yang errr..cukup tampan.

"G-gomenne.." Hinatapun dengan cepat berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk baju seragamnya , kemudian membungkuk beberapa kali untuk minta maaf karena menabrak pria yang di depannya.

"Hn." balas pria bermata Onyx itu.

'_Ah, i-itu kan...Sa-su-ke-kun?'_ dengan cepat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan YUP!~ Benar dugaan nya itu adalah Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke.." Lirih Hinata.

"Hinata, maaf aku.." Sasuke terkejut, karena baru pertama kalinya Hinata yang duluan memeluk nya erat. dan Sasukepun membalas pelukkan Hinata

'Hangat' pikir Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun, jangan p-pergi lagi. a-aku s-sudah t-tau semuanya...s-semuanya!" ujar Hinata sambil menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Iya Hime. aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu. dan maafkan aku karena begitu jahat padamu."

"Uhmm..."

Baru saja Hinata merasa bahagia karena Sasuke membatalkan penerbangan pulang ke NewYork, sekarang Hinata di kejutkan dengan Sasuke yang ambruk di pelukannya. tentu saja membuat Hinata sangat panik, beruntung di situ dia bertemu dengan Neji dan membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit terdekat.

_**RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA**_

_**KRIIIIETT...**_

Pintu kamar bernomor kan 237 itu terbuka dan menampakkan pria paruh baya memakai jas putih yang biasa di pakai oleh dokter-dokter rumah sakit.

"D-Dokter.." panggil Hinata lembut dan penuh kekahawatiran.

"Ah! ya. apa anda keluarga dari Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya dokter paryh baya itu.

"Iya dokter. bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" kata Neji.

"Emm...pasien Uchiha Sasuke mengalami Kanker Darah yang sangat parah. seharus nya dia rutin memeriksakan keadaannya di Rumah Sakit tapi...melihat keadaannya seperti ini apa boleh buat..." Dokter itu menghela nafas sejenak.

"Kita hanya bisa pasrah dan berdo'a dengan takdir yang telah di rencanakan _Kami-sama_ padanya." ucap Dokter alias Ayah Sakura teman sekelas Hinata.

"Aakhh.." Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkagetan nya. bola matanya membulat dengan kilat ketakutan.

"Anda sekeluarga boleh masuk, pasien Sasuke telah siuman." kata Suster yang keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

_**~Anything Could Happen~**_

"H-Hinata..." Lirih Sasuke. kali ini tatapan matanya sangat berbeda dengan biasanya, kali ini matanya menunjukkan kelegaan dan kesedihan entah apa itu (?)

"Y-Ya, Sasuke-kun?" jawab Hinata yang sekarang duduk di samping ranjang tempat Sasuke berbaring.

"A-Aku sepertinya tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu Hinata." ucap Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

"J-janji?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Janji k-ku yang akan selalu b-bersamamu."

_**DEG.**_

_**DEG.**_

'_Kenapa?'_ batin Hinata.

"K-Kenapa k-kau berkata seperti itu Sasuke-kun?"

"Tak akan lama lagi...Aku pergi dari sisi mu Hime." Rasanya Sasuke ingin menangis , tapi dia tidak ingin Hinata tau betapa hancurnya Hatinya.

"Hiks,hiks...S-Sasuke-kun...k-kenapa? k-kenapa setelah a-aku kembali mencintaimu kau harus pergi? hiks,hiks.."

"I-ini takdir Hime." ucap Sasuke lirih.

"S-Sasuke-kun.."

"Aku mulai mengantuk Hime. aku ingin istirahat dulu ya Hinata. _**I LOVE YOU**_." setelah berucap begitu Sasuke mencium kening Hinata dan kembali tidur – Tidur untuk selamanya.

_**Glek (?)**_

Hinata yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan keadaan Sasuke pun curiga dan melihat wajah Sasuke sudah pucat pasi dan denyut nadi yang tak menandakan tubuh ini masih hidup.

"Hiks, Sasuke-kun..." Di guncang nya tubuh kekasih nya ini, tak ada gerak dan tak ada respon bahwa orang ini terusik.

'_Tidak! Sasuke masih hidup. ini tidak mungkin.!'_ batinnya.

"Hiks..Sasuke bangun..! jawablah a-aku, Sasuke-kuuunnn..!"

"Hinata..sudahlahh, ini takdir yang sudah di tetap kan _Kami-sama_." Neji mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata yang menangis histeris karena keadaan Sasuke yang sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"TIDAKKK.! S-SASUKE-KUN M-MASIH HIDUP! DI SUDAH BERJANJI PADA Ku !" Tumpah sudah air mata Gadis indigo ini, dia sangat menyesal telah mencoba membenci Sasuke tanpa mendengarkan penjelasaannya.

~~Pemakaman berlangsung dengan isak tangis oleh semua orang yang mengenal Sasuke, Tak terkecuali HINATA~~

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you...**_

'_Sudah 4 bulan sejak kepergian dirimu Sasuke-kun, aku masih setia mencintaimu. setiap hari Jum'at dan Sabtu aku akan pergi ke kenapa hatiku mengatakan kau akan kembali ke sisi ku lagi? apa mungkin hati ini belum siap sepenuhnya melepasmu? Jika kau di sini pasti kau akan bilang 'Dasar Hime Baka' dan kau akan tertawa kecil melihat wajah ku yang merona karena ucapanmu ...sungguh kenangan yang manis untuk diingat dan pahit untuk yang penting __**I LOVE**__**YOU**__ Sasuke-kun semoga kau mendengar suiara Hatiku ini.'_

_***THE END***_

Haaii minna-san , gimana fic saya gaje ? atau Hurt nya terasa benget?

fufufufuffu.. klo kurang memuaskan gomen ya, saya sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga bikin finish ini fic,. hehehe XD *plak*

jngan lupa _Review_ ya, klo ada pertanyaan kirim lewat _**PM**_ aja..

RnR?

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
